<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Don't Ask | Đừng hỏi by Stony1111</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24337780">Don't Ask | Đừng hỏi</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stony1111/pseuds/Stony1111'>Stony1111</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Stony One-shots [26]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Avengers Academy (Video Game), Marvel</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Background Relationships, Fluff, Happy Ending, Humor, M/M, Party Games, Truth or Dare</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Tiếng Việt</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 07:02:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,765</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24337780</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stony1111/pseuds/Stony1111</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve có một bí mật.</p><p>Steve cũng chơi rất nhiều trò Thật hay Thách.</p><p>Tony nhận thấy rằng Steve luôn luôn chọn 'Thách', và bắt đầu thách anh chọn 'Thật'.</p><p>Tony sẽ nghĩ gì nếu phát hiện ra những điều Steve đang giấu giếm?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Steve Rogers/Tony Stark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Stony One-shots [26]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1639129</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Don't Ask | Đừng hỏi</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            A translation of

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/19340173">Don't Ask</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/dirigibleplumbing/pseuds/dirigibleplumbing">dirigibleplumbing</a>.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>A/n: Đối với những ai có thể không biết rõ Avengers Academy: tất cả những gì bạn cần biết về câu chuyện này là về cơ bản đó là một AU trường đại học nơi mọi người vẫn là một siêu anh hùng. Nick Fury điều hành Học viện, và những Avengers (và cả nhân vật phản diện) đến từ mọi thời đại cùng vũ trụ Marvel (ngoài hầu hết tất cả các X-Men mà mọi người đều biết tên) đều là sinh viên hết. (Nên Erik được đề cập trong câu chuyện này là Killmonger, không phải là Lenscherr đâu.)</p><p>Được cập nhật một chút vào ngày 15 tháng 9 năm 2019 để thay đổi "Jane Foster Thor" thành "Mighty Thor". Các văn bản trò chơi gọi cô ấy theo cái trước, nhưng tôi thích cái sau hơn.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Lần đầu tiên Kamala đề nghị cả bọn chơi Thật hay Thách tại một trong những bữa tiệc của Jan, Steve chao đảo bay từ đầu này sang đầu kia khuôn viên trường trong bộ đồ Falcon của Sam, đấu một vòng tại Bãi Bắn Tập bằng một trong những chiếc găng của Rhodey, và thua Clint trong một cuộc thi ném dao. (Natasha vẫn còn bực Steve vì đã làm gãy mất đầu một trong những con dao của cổ khi nó bật ra khỏi bia và đập vào bê tông. Tony đang lên kế hoạch thay thế sàn nhà của toàn bộ phòng Power Gym bằng một hợp chất cao su được thiết kế đặc biệt để chuyện đó không thể lặp lại.)</p><p>Anh nhìn Tony và Jan trình diễn một điệu tango bay lắc mãnh liệt sẽ ám ảnh những giấc mơ của Steve trong nhiều tháng (làm sao Tony có thể <em>uốn éo</em> như vậy trong khi cậu thậm chí còn chả có sàn để chạm xuống nhỉ?), quên luôn cuộc nói chuyện với Teddy và Bruce về Trận đấu vật giữa Hulk và Hulkling, và thích thú lắng nghe cuộc tranh cãi nảy lửa từ việc kinh doanh trang phục của T'Challa cùng Ava. Anh biết rằng Jan đã kết hôn với Giáo sư Pym trong vũ trụ khác (thiệt kỳ lạ), rằng niềm vui tội lỗi của Patricia là lẻn vào Stark Tower và đột kích chiếc tủ lạnh thó luôn đống pho mát ("Tui <em>biết</em> <em>ngay</em> là bản thân tui hổng có ăn hết chỗ pho mát gruye đó mà!" Tony la lên), cả chuyện Erik là từ điển bách khoa di động về anime nữa.</p><p>---</p><p>Lần thứ hai Steve tham gia một nhóm chơi Thật hay Thách, anh hôn một con robot huấn luyện, nốc cả chai rượu lậu có mùi vị tởm lợm mà Peter Parker và Bruce đã tạo ra trong sự-không-bí-mật-như-họ-vẫn-tưởng (nó không gây ảnh hưởng gì, và anh chả biết nên vui mừng hay chán nản nữa), và vật tay với Mighty Thor (Loki quay lại toàn bộ và đăng nó lên mạng xã hội, dù có vẻ nó làm phiền anh trai y nhiều hơn là chọc ghẹo Steve thua cuộc). Korg thừa nhận rằng mình mắc chứng sợ giấy ("Dù sao thì digital vẫn tốt hơn mà!" Tony đảm bảo với hắn), Clint thử điều khiển mũi tên của Yondu bằng cách huýt sáo và thất bại, Gamora tết những lọn tóc của Enchantress thành bím tóc kiểu Pháp, và Scott thu nhỏ lại đến cỡ con kiến rồi ăn cả một túi Cheetos Flaming Hot (1) siêu cay. Groot hình như chọn 'Thật' trong một trong những lượt của mình và, xét thấy các phản ứng đáng kính sợ và im thin thít của Gamora cùng Peter Quill, tiết lộ điều gì đó thực sự sâu sắc và thâm thúy.</p><p>---</p><p>Lần thứ ba Steve chơi Thật hay Thách là lúc mọi việc bắt đầu trật khỏi đường ray. Steve đã xử sự như một thằng ngốc với bộ trống của Gwen và vừa nhận một lời thách thử gọi cho Fury để chơi khăm ổng từ Natasha khi Tony hất đầu lên, nhìn vào mắt Steve - tim của Steve đập nhanh hơn và anh nuốt nước bọt mà chẳng có ý nghĩa gì cả - và nói. "Cậu đã bao giờ chọn 'Thật' <em>bất cứ</em> <em>khi</em> <em>nào</em> chúng ta chơi trò này chưa vậy?"</p><p>"Tôi thích những thử thách." Steve nói, cố giữ giọng nói bình thường và quên đi việc mình nói dối tệ đến mức nào.</p><p>"Như trò gọi khăm Fury ấy hả." Natasha nói, giọng khô khan đến nỗi nó gần như được đặt ra chẳng giống một câu hỏi.</p><p>"Chuẩn luôn, tất cả đều là niềm vui tốt mà." Steve nói.</p><p>Natasha nhíu mày nhìn anh nhưng cuộc trò chuyện bị cắt đứt khi Riri đưa cho anh một chiếc điện thoại mà cô nàng đã thiết lập để bất kỳ cuộc gọi đi nào xuất hiện ID người gọi đều bắt nguồn từ Daily Bugle. (Cô nàng cam đoan rằng nếu mà Fury hoặc Hill có tìm thấy chương trình lừa bịp ấy hả, thì nó cũng không thể truy ngược tới anh được. Steve cho rằng nó sẽ không phải là một thách thức lớn nếu thực sự không có rủi ro liên quan và không chú ý đến nhiều.)</p><p>Steve rất nhẹ nhõm khi phần còn lại của buổi tối trôi qua như bình thường - dù anh nghĩ rằng mình bắt gặp Tony theo dõi mỗi lần anh chọn 'Thách' - với Steve đấu với Matt trong khi bị bịt mắt, Danny dùng thử Iron Fist đập vào làn da không thể phá vỡ của Luke (vẫn không thể phá vỡ, may mắn thay), và Flash cùng Eddie trao đổi các symbiote trong thời gian ngắn ("Chúa tui ơi, anh đã tạo ra một mối quan hệ cộng sinh theo nghĩa đen, thậm chí còn phụ thuộc lẫn nhau <em>quá mức</em> nữa chứ<em>.</em>" Flash buộc tội Eddie sau đó).</p><p>Fury cuối cùng cho rằng cuộc gọi chơi khăm ("Hi, tên gọi siêu anh hùng của tui là Toy Man. Tui là cộng tác viên và là phiên bản nhân bản nhỏ hơn của Toy-Lette, và chúng tôi muốn tham gia học viện của ngài--") bắt nguồn từ một trong những shapeshifter (2), vì nghe có vẻ giống Steve, và chắc chắn là Captain America sẽ không gọi điện chơi khăm giám đốc của Học viện rồi.</p><p>Điều này chỉ khuyến khích Steve cứ chọn 'Thách'. Anh không muốn bất cứ ai nghĩ rằng mình nhàm chán hoặc lỗi thời. Anh thích chấp nhận rủi ro, đó là một phần lý do tại sao anh thích trở thành một siêu anh hùng mà. Tất nhiên là anh luôn chọn Thách rồi.</p><p>---</p><p>Một tuần sau, vào buổi tiệc sau bữa tiệc Hella Hip Halloween của Hela - hầu hết những gì Steve bỏ lỡ khi anh, Tony, Enchantress và Thor đã vô tình bị chuyển đến Vanaheim - anh cuối cùng ngồi trong căn penthouse của Tháp Stark, bên trong pháo đài gối và đồ nội thất siêu to khổng lồ được xây dựng ở giữa. Mấy robot của Tony đã thực hiện hầu hết các công việc nâng vật nặng - với sự hỗ trợ khéo léo từ một số người với siêu sức mạnh - với kết quả cuối cùng đạt cao tới mức ba chiếc ghế dài xếp chồng lên nhau. Toàn bộ tác dụng của chồng ghế sofa, ghế bành, nệm, thang (sao lại có quá nhiều thang trong Tháp Stark thế nhờ?) và đệm khiến Steve nhớ đến một bộ tiểu thuyết <em>Những người khốn khổ</em> (3), hình như là của Pháp. Một chai rượu lậu được cải tiến của Peter Parker và Bruce (và giờ là của Rick) được truyền đi khắp nơi, mặc cho những lời ca thán của Tony rằng nó chả phù hợp với món crudités (4) mà những robot của cậu đang bưng ra gì cả.</p><p>Nhìn chung, chẳng có gì ngạc nhiên khi Jessica Jones gợi ý một trò Thật hay Thách khác.</p><p>Nó bắt đầu nặng nề, với Misty chia sẻ một câu chuyện về chủ nghĩa phân biệt giới tính và phân biệt chủng tộc trong thực thi pháp luật, Bruce về người cha vũ phu của mình và Luke về việc bị đóng khung. Sau đó là một vài câu thách tẻ nhạt: Groot (hình như) đồng ý đội vương miện hoa khác nhau mỗi ngày trong lớp vào tuần sau; Thor cố gắng dùng sấm sét của cổ đập làn da không thể phá vỡ của Luke (vẫn chẳng thể phá vỡ, may mắn thay); Tony chế tạo một bộ giáp Iron Man với cái mũi nhô ra khỏi tấm mặt (dù rằng cậu thề sẽ không bao giờ mặc nó vào trận chiến, hoặc bất cứ nơi nào mà một học sinh từ Trường Hydra có thể nhìn thoáng qua); và Jessica Jones cùng Misty chạy đua qua căn phòng dài nhất trong tòa tháp bằng giày trượt patin.</p><p>Thử thách tiếp theo, Steve chấp nhận đưa cả bọn đến Biệt thự Stark ma ám, nơi anh trèo lên tòa tháp cao nhất và đem xuống một con nhện mà anh tìm thấy trên xà nhà. Sau đó, họ chơi đùa trên một bãi cỏ của công viên Avengers và nhìn lên các vì sao, và bằng sự nhất trí không cần nói ra, những thử thách trở nên giới hạn trong những điều có thể thực hiện được mà không cần đứng dậy. Bruce đổi bức chân dung mà y gửi cho một tạp chí khoa học kèm theo bài báo mới nhất của mình về bức xạ gamma thành một bức ảnh ngớ ngẩn mà Jan chụp về y tại Club Galaxy; Thor vẽ những bức tranh trên bầu trời bằng tia sét của cổ; Groot để lại một thư thoại dài mà Steve chả hiểu gì; và rồi - trong những gì chỉ có thể đại khái được gọi là một thử thách, vì Steve khá là chắc rằng đó là điều mà mọi người đều muốn làm dù sao đi nữa - Danny hôn người bên trái mình (Misty) và sau đó là người bên phải (Luke), Luke hôn người bên trái (lại là Danny) và người bên phải mình (Jessica Jones).</p><p>Sau đó là một thật và hai thách, Groot đang ngáy và Steve có thể thấy Bruce và Thor cũng đang ngủ. Misty, Danny, Luke và Jessica Jones đang ôm ấp nhau, nhưng dường như không xa phía sau lắm.</p><p>"Hey Steve." Tony thì thầm.</p><p>Steve quay sang. Tony đang nằm bên cạnh anh. (Tony ở bên trái anh. Nếu ai đó thách Steve giống như Danny và Luke, anh sẽ phải hôn Tony. Và anh cho rằng cả Bruce hoặc Thor nữa - họ nằm chồng đống lên nhau bên phải anh và anh không chắc lắm ai nằm gần mình hơn vào lúc này.) "Gì?" Anh hỏi, âm lượng im lặng của anh che đi bất kỳ sự ngắt quãng nào trong giọng nói.</p><p>"Thật hay Thách nào." Tony mỉm cười.</p><p>Khuôn mặt của họ thật gần. Steve nuốt nước bọt và nhìn chằm chằm vào mắt Tony. "Thách." Anh nói.</p><p>Nụ cười của Tony ngày càng rộng. "Tôi biết cậu sẽ chọn thách mà."</p><p>Steve đảo mắt. "Thử thách gì đây, Tony?"</p><p>"Tôi thách cậu chọn 'Thật' ít nhất một lần vào lần tới khi chúng ta chơi Thật hay Thách đấy."</p><p>---</p><p>Chỉ ba ngày sau, Steve thấy mình trở lại trong pháo đài gối - giờ cao hơn 5 feet và được trang trí bằng đèn dây - chơi một trò Thật hay Thách khác ở một bữa tiệc trong Tháp Stark. Đây là kỷ niệm lần bại trận mới nhất của họ với AIM. (Ít nhất, Steve đã chiến đấu với AIM. Anh nghĩ rằng có lẽ có một số quái vật xúc tu từ chiều không gian khác và có thể là một con rồng mà những gì nó nói đều thành thơ hết. Đó là một ngày bận rộn.)</p><p>Kamala thừa nhận đã viết và đọc fic về những người cô gặp trong đời thực, dù cô từ chối tiết lộ liệu có ai trong số họ hiện đang có mặt là có trong fic hay không. Jen được thách hôn Kamala và hôn cái chóc vào má cô. Luke gửi cho Danny - người ra ngoài cùng Misty - một tin nhắn văn bản đầy biểu tượng cảm xúc rất chi là gợi tềnh được soạn bởi một Jessica Jones đang nhếch mép. Tony thử bắn một luồng repulsor vào làn da không thể phá vỡ của Luke (vẫn chẳng thể phá vỡ nổi luôn, may mắn thay). Jen và Jessica test xem ai có thể tập bench press (5) được nhiều hơn Avengers đang có mặt. (Nó kết thúc bằng tỉ số hòa. Steve đã không biết tập bench press có thể vui như thế đấy.)</p><p>Steve chọn 'Thật' trong lượt đầu tiên của mình. Jen hỏi siêu năng lực nào khác ngoài năng lực của chính anh là anh muốn nhất.</p><p>"Siêu thiên tài, tôi nghĩ vậy." Steve nói sau một lúc suy ngẫm.</p><p>"Cái đó không tính à nha." Tony rít vào tai anh một giây sau đó, trong khi Luke và Jessica body shot (6) lẫn nhau. (Steve hy vọng Tony không chú ý đến cơn rùng mình chạy dọc sống lưng anh khi anh cảm nhận được hơi thở của Tony trên mặt.) "Cô ấy không biết về việc luôn-chọn-thách rất chi là không bình thường của cậu."</p><p>Steve kìm lại một tiếng thở dài. "Rồi." Anh nói, nhún vai.</p><p>"Thật đó hả?" Tony nhướn mày.</p><p>"Tất nhiên." Steve nói. "Tôi phải e ngại điều gì cơ chứ?"</p><p>Luke hiện đang tự đắc thuật lại một tin nhắn văn bản để Jessica gửi cho Misty, dù rằng cổ rất thích thú khi gõ nó hơn cả Luke lúc ấy, nên Steve không nghĩ là kế hoạch trả thù của Luke thực sự thành công đâu.</p><p>Tiếp theo, Tony chọn 'thách', và thử một bộ giáp mà cậu vốn đang chế tạo cho Pepper. Nó ôm sát lấy vòng eo của cậu như một chiếc coóc-xê (7) và--</p><p>"Tony, cậu cho <em>giày cao gót</em> vào bộ giáp của Pepper đó hả?" Steve hỏi gặng.</p><p>Tony cười. (Steve gắng không chú ý đến cách mà tiếng cười di chuyển thân mình cậu khi nó bị nén vào bộ đồ chật như thế.) "<em>Rõ ràng đó là</em> ý tưởng của cô ấy. Ý tôi là thôi nào, cậu coi tôi là gì hả?"</p><p>Steve được cứu khỏi việc trả lời điều đó khi Jen chọn 'thật'. Cô chia sẻ một câu chuyện về trường luật mà Steve đang càng ngày lúng túng theo một cách nào đó mà anh chẳng hiểu nổi. Kamala tạo một bài đăng trên Twitter nói rằng cô ấy đang dừng lên mạng xã hội trong 6 tháng. ("Tất cả mọi người đều sẽ biết là tui chả có ý đó đâu." Cô ấy nói, hờ hững.) Luke, cau có, cho mọi người xem những bức ảnh về phiên bản đầu tiên cắt ngắn của trang phục y trong khi Jessica cười khúc khích. Vân vân và mây mây.</p><p>Steve chọn 'thật' lần nữa trong lượt tiếp theo của mình và cố trông giống như một người điềm tĩnh vô tư đang vui vẻ với bạn bè và chắc chắn là đang không có siết chặt nắm tay đầy mồ hôi của mình đề phòng. Trước khi Kamala có thể nói bất cứ điều gì, Tony nhào vào cô và nhanh chóng thì thầm điều gì đó vào tai cô. Cô gật đầu và Steve cứng rắn lại.</p><p>Nhưng Kamala chỉ hỏi. "Tại sao anh luôn chọn thánh vậy hỏ?"</p><p>Quào. Câu này dễ. "Tôi thích sự riêng tư của mình." Steve trả lời đơn giản.</p><p>"Nè he!" Tony khoanh tay. "Đây không phải là một câu trả lời thực sự đâu he."</p><p>"Ha," Jessica nói. "Nhưng mà, đó cũng là một câu trả lời rùi. Ý mị là, bả không nói, 'bí mật nào mà ông không muốn ai biết đến', bả nói là, 'tại sao ông luôn chọn thách.' Về cơ bản, ổng đáp, 'bởi vì tôi muốn thế'."</p><p>"Đồng ý với Jess và Steve á." Jen nói.</p><p>Tony vẫn bĩu môi một tiếng sau đó, điều mà Steve ghét nhìn, ngay cả khi anh thích tất cả những cái nhìn (cau mày, khó chịu) Tony bắn cho anh mỗi khi anh chọn 'thách'. Khi đến lượt Tony đưa ra thử thách, Tony, trông đắc thắng, nói. "Tôi thách cậu chỉ chọn 'thật' trong lần tiếp theo chúng ta chơi đấy."</p><p>Steve bắt gặp ánh mắt của Tony trong kinh ngạc.</p><p>Thật sự không công bằng khi mà chúng đẹp đến nhường này khi cậu tự mãn, nhưng chúng lấp lánh như không có gì khác, và trong một giây, Steve tưởng tượng chỉ có hai người họ trong pháo đài, đèn dây lấp lánh, và Steve sẽ nghiêng người về phía trước và Tony sẽ cho phép anh rồi-- anh không thể nghĩ về điều đó ngay lúc này được. Đây không phải là một trong những tưởng tượng của Steve, anh nghiêm khắc tự nhắc nhở bản thân. Tony đang nhìn anh như thế bởi vì cậu biết cậu sẽ khám phá ra tất cả bí mật của Steve.</p><p>Steve tự hỏi Tony sẽ trông như thế nào nếu cậu biết rằng khi cậu phát hiện ra, nó sẽ chấm dứt tình bạn của họ. Lần này thì xong rồi.</p><p>---</p><p>Steve có hai tuần trước khi anh không thể tránh một bữa tiệc khác, thứ có thể có trò Thật hay Thách. Lần này không phải ở Tháp, hên vãi - anh không chắc mình có thể ở thêm một đêm nữa trong pháo đài lờ mờ, ấm cúng đó hay không, với Tony nằm ườn ra bên cạnh trên một đống đệm và chăn, ném gối giữa hai chân bằng ngón chân mình - mà là tại căn hộ của Clint.</p><p>Đêm tối lờ mờ. Steve tập trung vào việc chờ đợi chiếc giày khác rơi xuống đến nỗi anh hầu như chẳng biết được những gì người khác đang làm hoặc đang nói.</p><p>Trong lượt đầu tiên của mình, Steve nói với Peter Parker, Bruce và Rick rằng rượu của họ thiệt là kinh khủng và có vị như cồn. ("Oh, tụi này biết." Peter nói. "Vị nó tệ kinh luôn. Nhưng ông <em>thích</em> nó không?")</p><p>Ở lượt tiếp theo của anh, Jessica Drew hỏi anh rằng anh thích đấm móc robot hay nhân bản của mình hơn. "Chắc chắn là robot rồi." Steve nói, nhẹ nhõm vì nó là một thứ dễ dàng khác. ("Ý ổng là gì vậy, <em>chắc chắn</em> ư?" Anh nghe thấy ai đó lẩm bẩm.)</p><p>Câu hỏi của Kate ("Sức mạnh đơn nào hữu ích nhất trong chiến đấu?") cuối cùng dẫn đến cuộc thảo luận hấp dẫn về việc sinh viên Học viện nào phù hợp nhất với loại kẻ thù và địa hình nào, và câu trả lời cuối cùng của Steve-- "Bay, gia tăng sức mạnh, giảm khả năng sát thương của nhiều loại tấn công, nhiều loại vũ khí cũng như huấn luyện đấu tay đôi, và tất nhiên là cả kỹ năng giải quyết vấn đề và trí thông minh." --ít rõ ràng hơn và nhiều hơn về sức mạnh nào sẽ hữu ích nhất trong địa hình chiến trường đa dạng nhất, nhưng không ai tranh cãi về điều đó nên Steve nghĩ rằng mình làm cũng ô kê lắm.</p><p>Bruce bắt Steve chọn người Asgardian nào tại Học viện là hấp dẫn nhất. Steve nhăn mũi. Anh suy nghĩ một lúc, rồi cười toe toét. "Khách quan mà nói, Enchantress hấp dẫn nhất, vì cô ấy mê hoặc những người bị thu hút bởi mình. Nên là, cô ấy hấp dẫn nhất." Có những tiếng rên rỉ vang lên, nhưng coi bộ nó đúng, nếu chỉ về mặt kỹ thuật.</p><p>Luke hỏi Steve liệu anh đã từng crush một người nổi tiếng chưa.</p><p>"Làm ơn định nghĩa người nổi tiếng đi?"</p><p>"Ông biết mà, ai đó nổi tiếng ấy." Luke làm rõ. "Nhưng, tôi đoán, không phải là một người mà ông làm việc cùng đâu, chúng ta đều là những người nổi tiếng ở đây, đúng hơm?" Y quay sang Danny, người gật đầu nhiệt tình và cụng tay với y.</p><p>"Vậy không thực sự." Steve trả lời, tim đập thình thịch trong nhẹ nhõm khi thoát khỏi khốn cảnh một lần nữa. "Tôi luôn nghĩ rằng Lawrence Olivier rất ưa nhìn, nhưng tôi sẽ không gọi nó là crush, ừa."</p><p>Đến lượt tiếp theo của Steve, Jessica Drew hỏi anh có tin vào những soulmates không.</p><p>"Tôi không tin vào định mệnh." Steve nói sau khi nghĩ xong. Anh cố gắng không nhìn Tony, nhưng màu đỏ tươi từ chiếc găng tay của cậu cứ lóe lên trong khóe mắt Steve. "Nhưng tôi nghĩ rằng ai đó có thể là người xứng đôi với mọi người. Một người có thể bổ sung hoàn hảo cho người kia và biến người đó thành phiên bản tốt hơn của chính mình." Anh nuốt nước bọt. "Nhưng điều đó không có nghĩa là họ nhất định phải hoặc cuối cùng sẽ ở bên nhau. Điều đó chỉ xảy ra khi nó xuất phát từ cả hai phía."</p><p>Sự im lặng nặng nề cuối cùng bị phá vỡ khi Rick uống quá nhiều rượu trong một ngụm và ho sặc sụa. Bruce vỗ lưng hắn ta. "Uầy." Jessica thì thầm. "Cái đó nghe nghiêm trọng vãi cả chưởng ra ấy."</p><p>Phải mất một lúc để trò chơi quay trở lại với Steve. Danny bị thách pha chế đồ uống bằng cách sử dụng một trong những khối phô mai Tony mang đến để ăn. Nó cuối cùng là khoảng 25% nước sốt nóng, nhưng ảnh vẫn nốc hết bình. Clint kể một câu chuyện về khoảng thời gian xấu hổ nhất mà cậu ta thức dậy trong một bãi rác. ("Chuyện đáng xấu hổ là nó đã xảy ra rất nhiều lần để chú có thể xếp hạng nó như thế này đó." Kate nói với thằng chả.) Tony được hỏi về cuốn sách ưa thích nhất, và Steve thấy câu hỏi ấy chán vãi nồi, hơn nữa anh biết tỏng câu trả lời rồi - đó là <em>Vị vua một thời và tương lai</em> (8). Kate liếm mặt của Lucky. ("Rượu sẽ giết chết bất cứ thứ gì thằng chả đang mang." Rick hứa với cổ, đưa cho cổ cái chai khi cổ tạo ra tiếng nôn mửa và nhặt lông chó ra khỏi lưỡi.)</p><p>Khi cuối cùng cũng đến lượt của Steve, Danny chỉ hỏi anh rằng trận chiến nào Steve tự hào nhất khi chiến thắng. Thật khó để lựa chọn, nhưng không khó như câu hỏi mà Steve lo lắng sẽ nhận được. Cuối cùng anh nói rằng bất cứ khi nào họ hạ gục được một phần của Hydra đều khá tuyệt vời.</p><p>Một vài lượt 'thật' tiếp theo được chuyển thành trò Hôn, Cưới, Giết, tất cả đều bao gồm các sinh viên khác và vài giáo viên của Học viện. Steve cân nhắc lựa chọn của mình. Anh có thể rời đi sớm và hy vọng không ai chú ý, hoặc có lẽ giả mạo tình huống khẩn cấp, anh chắc chắn có thể khiến Bucky gọi cho mình và giả vờ có điều gì đó không ổn--</p><p>"Steve." Tony nói, giọng điệu của cậu cho thấy đây không phải là lần đầu tiên cậu gọi tên Steve.</p><p>Lại đến lượt Steve, và Tony là người sẽ hỏi anh một câu hỏi. Cậu sẽ hỏi anh rằng Steve đã hy vọng điều gì sẽ không xảy ra trong những trò chơi này, và Steve sẽ phải trả lời, và Tony sẽ nói cậu hiểu, nhưng cậu sẽ không, cậu sẽ bắt đầu giữ khoảng cách, họ sẽ dành ít thời gian hơn với nhau, ban đầu từ từ, có lẽ vẫn tụ họp thành nhóm, nhưng sẽ không như trước đây, và Tony sẽ càng ngày càng rời xa cho đến khi--</p><p>"Tôi có thể nói chuyện với cậu được không?" Tony nói.</p><p>"Gì?" Steve hỏi, bối rối.</p><p>Tony bắt đầu đứng dậy. "Tụi này có thể tạm dừng trò chơi một chút không, các gái?" Cậu đặt đồ uống của mình xuống, thứ gì đó màu đỏ và sủi bọt. "Hay chỉ cần bỏ qua lượt này thôi."</p><p>"Chắc chắn rồi." Ai đó nói, và Tony nghiêng đầu chỉ về hướng một cánh cửa bên.</p><p>Tony đã tìm ra nó sao? Phải vậy không? Có lẽ tốt hơn khi Steve đã không phải nói to nó. Có lẽ sau khi họ xua tan không khí nặng nề, họ có thể cứ thế giả vờ như Tony không biết. Có lẽ mọi thứ có thể giữ nguyên như ban đầu.</p><p>Steve vuông vai và theo Tony ra cửa. Họ leo lên thang thoát hiểm (9) lên mái nhà và đứng gần một bên rìa, chỉ kèm theo bóng tối và sân phơi của Clint.</p><p>"Xin lỗi vì đã làm cậu không được thoải mái nhé." Tony nói, nhìn chằm chằm vào làn sương mù tối tăm của khuôn viên phía xa. Cậu di chân lên một hòn sỏi.</p><p>"Cậu đang nói về gì vậy?" Steve hỏi, bởi vì bất cứ điều gì trong cuộc trò chuyện này mà anh mong đợi, hoặc lo sợ, nó không bao giờ liên quan đến việc Tony xin lỗi về điều gì đó.</p><p>"Cậu có quyền riêng tư, Steve. Tôi không nên chõ mũi vào. Tôi không nên thách cậu chọn 'thật' mỗi lần và cố, tôi không biết, buộc nó ra khỏi cậu." Tony dụi mắt bằng bàn tay đeo găng, rồi quay lại nhìn Steve. "Tôi không phải là một người bạn tốt lắm đâu. Nếu có điều gì đó tôi cần biết, cậu sẽ cho tôi biết khi mà cậu sẵn sàng."</p><p>Có lẽ bởi vì anh đã dành quá nhiều thời gian để nghĩ rằng dù sao đi nữa thì Tony sẽ cũng tìm ra, hoặc có lẽ là do cách mặt trời lặn làm Tony được bao quanh trong vầng hào quang vàng kim rực rỡ như bộ giáp của cậu, cách cậu nhìn Steve với đôi mắt lấp lánh đó - bất kể mảnh ghép cuối cùng gì, nó được đặt vào vị trí trong não của Steve, và giờ anh đã hiểu. Anh nghiêng người về phía trước, vén một sợi tóc đi lạc ra sau tai Tony.</p><p>Tony nín thở, nhưng cậu giữ ánh nhìn chằm chằm của Steve.</p><p>"Được rồi." Steve nói, và một mình trên sân thượng với gió thổi và bóng của họ trải dài ra, anh không thể biết liệu giọng mình nhỏ hay to. "Tôi sẵn sàng nói với cậu."</p><p>Anh nghĩ rằng mình có thể nghe thấy Tony nuốt nước bọt.</p><p>Người đã tìm ra được, không phải là Tony. Đó là Steve.</p><p>"Bí mật của tôi là tôi yêu em, Tony." Anh nói, và anh không cần phải dũng cảm, không còn phải sợ phản ứng của Tony nữa, vì anh biết, giờ anh <em>biết</em> Tony cũng có một bí mật, và đó là cậu yêu Steve.</p><p>Tony ngừng thở, toàn thân cậu đông cứng ngoại trừ đôi mắt cậu, chúng lướt qua khuôn mặt Steve. Kính thiên văn thời gian vào và ra thành một thứ gì đó sền sệt và khó nắm bắt. Steve chẳng hề biết họ đứng như thế đã được bao lâu. Dù cảm giác không giống như chờ đợi. Cảm giác không giống như không chắc chắn.</p><p>Khi Tony lao về phía trước, nắm chặt lấy bắp tay của Steve và kéo anh vào một nụ hôn bỏng cháy, cảm giác như đó là điều chắc chắn phải xảy ra.</p><p>"Cậu chẳng tinh tế như cậu nghĩ đâu, biết không." Tony nói khi cậu tách ra, một một bên miệng nhếch lên thành điệu cười nhe răng. Cái miệng đẹp đẽ, trông đến muốn hôn của cậu.</p><p>"Ồ, vậy hở?" Steve hỏi, tựa vào trán Tony.</p><p>"Tất cả những thứ về siêu thiên tài là siêu năng lực tuyệt nhất. Và không muốn nói liệu cậu có đổ một người nổi tiếng mà chúng ta biết hay không. Và sau đó là câu hỏi của Kate về những năng lực hữu ích nhất cần có trong một cuộc chiến, cậu về cơ bản chỉ là miêu tả cho tôi." Cậu kết thúc một cách đầy tự hào.</p><p>Sự xí hổ cuối cùng cũng đến. Steve, nói đúng ra, đã không nhận thức được điều đó. Mặt anh đỏ bừng. "Nhưng mà em cũng có tìm ra nó đâu." Anh chỉ ra.</p><p>Tony bĩu môi, điều mà Steve có lẽ không nên thấy quá ư dễ thương. "Tôi nghĩ rằng cậu đang nịnh nọt tôi để tôi sẽ không làm phiền cậu về những bí mật cậu đang giữ. " </p><p>"Bây giờ em biết rồi." Steve nói. "Đáng để đợi chứ hả?" </p><p>"Đáng chứ." Tony nói và hôn anh lần nữa. </p><p>Steve hôn lại, và tự hỏi liệu họ sẽ dành một đêm trong pháo đài gối không. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>(1) <a href="https://images-na.ssl-images-amazon.com/images/I/91iX-arSDcL._SY355_.jpg">Cheetos Flaming Hot</a></p><p>(2) shapeshifter - người biến hình. Các shapeshifter có thể biến thành bất cứ người nào mà họ muốn, từ có thực đến tưởng tượng ra. Đối với việc biến thành một người thực nào đó, shapeshifter có thể mô phỏng người đó vô cùng chi tiết từ vân tay đến giọng nói.</p><p>Nguồn: <a href="https://m.facebook.com/highfantasyvn/photos/a.167247353458461/426748487508345/?type=3">High Fantasy World Vietnam Fanpage</a></p><p>(3) Les Misérables - Những người khốn khổ là tiểu thuyết của văn hào Pháp Victor Hugo, được xuất bản năm 1862. Tác phẩm được đánh giá là một trong những tiểu thuyết nổi tiếng nhất của nền văn học thế giới thế kỷ 19. Wikipedia.</p><p>(4) <a href="https://i2.wp.com/reluctantentertainer.com/wp-content/uploads/2015/04/7-Tips-to-a-Delicious-Crudit%C3%A9s-Platter-3.jpg">Crudités</a> là món khai vị truyền thống của Pháp bao gồm các loại rau sống thái lát hoặc toàn bộ thường được nhúng trong một vinaigrette hoặc nước chấm khác. Ví dụ về crudités bao gồm cần tây, que cà rốt, dưa chuột, dải ớt chuông, bông cải xanh, súp lơ, thì là và ngọn giáo măng tây. Wikipedia.</p><p>(5) <a href="https://cdn2.coachmag.co.uk/sites/coachmag/files/2017/05/bench-press_0.jpg">Bench Press</a>là 1 bài tập compound (bài tập sử dụng nhiều nhóm cơ) bao gồm các cơ tham gia là cơ ngực, vai và cơ tam đầu (cơ tay sau). Nó là bài tập hiệu quả nhất để tăng sức mạnh và cơ bắp cho phần thân trên của chúng ta. Bạn tập được càng nặng thì cơ ngực của bạn càng nở to hơn.</p><p>(6) <a href="http://vothuat.vn/app/uploads/2016/04/Buentello-punches-Struve.jpg">Body Shot</a> – cú đấm vào thân người – là một trong những nhóm kỹ thuật "thốn" nhất trên các võ đài võ thuật đối kháng như Boxing, Muay Thái, Kickboxing, MMA... Wikipedia.</p><p>(7) <a href="https://2sao.vietnamnetjsc.vn//2014/02/16/11/23/lich-suchiec-ao-lot-cua-phu-nu-qua-hinh-anh_2.jpg">coóc-xê</a>: áo nịt ngực của đàn bà</p><p>(8) The Once and Future King - Vị vua một thời và tương lai là tác phẩm của T. H. White dựa trên Le Morte Keyboardrthur của Ngài Thomas Malory. Nó được xuất bản lần đầu tiên vào năm 1958. Nó tập hợp và sửa đổi các tiểu thuyết ngắn hơn được xuất bản từ 1938 đến 1940, với nhiều tài liệu mới. Wikipedia.</p><p>(9) <a href="https://khachsandep.net/wp-content/uploads/2019/01/tieu-chuan-thang-thoat-hiem-nha-cao-tang-quy-dinh-chieu-cao-cua-di-va-loi-di-525x700.jpg">thang thoát hiểm</a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>